


And the Stars and the Moon Watched.

by Replica1



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, He dies but like it's not permanent, I don't know if the descriptions count as graphic but I'm tagging it, Written as OC but can be seen as self insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Replica1/pseuds/Replica1
Summary: An OC story admittedly written for my own angst. Maybe a bit of my own projection but that doesn't really matter here.
Relationships: OC&Technoblade, OC&TommyInnit, OC&Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot / OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	And the Stars and the Moon Watched.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imsleepingbrb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsleepingbrb/gifts).



There was conflict inside me as I watched withers destroy what was once my home. I’m standing a bit away from everyone, I had unofficially been on Will’s side through it all, but I cared for Tommy and Tubbo, as well as Techno who was now blowing everything up. “Do something!” Techno looked at me unbothered like he knew I wouldn’t do anything. Then I heard hissing. “EVERYBODY RUN!” They all looked confused as I started running towards Techno, who heard it the same time I did. He grabbed me as the ground exploded beneath my feet, tucking me to his chest as we rolled away, my face scraped from little bits of rock before Techno could protect me. We stood up as the explosions faded and saw Will and Phil standing atop the crater, in the entrance to the cave holding the button. I had known Will was going to press it, told him I would be by his side until the end. Then we could leave. But he had other plans, as his voice rang out over the silent land. I called back but it was like they couldn’t hear me. 

“Do it, Phil. Kill me. Look at them they all want you to.” He swept his arm out as they looked. “NO WILL!” The others all watched as I tried to run over the rubble, rocks made wet by the water from the lake. I cried out as I slipped and sliced my leg on a jagged rock, Tommy looked like he wanted to help me but was conflicted. I kept running, never glancing back at the others. “WILL!” I watched as they bent down in a hug, and I watched as Phil slid the sword through Will and I climbed up the broken stairs. As I rushed onto the ground left standing, Phil backed away, looking at me with wide eyes as Will stayed hunched on the ground. He started to fall forwards. Everyone started moving closer. They could see the tears in my eyes and I caught Will before he could hit the ground. “No, no Will, no what have you done?” He looked up at me, “I’m sorry about L’manburg. I know how much you loved it.” I shook my head, my tears falling as the withers, having been defeated lay on the ground, Techno and Tommy standing side by side again as they watched us. “Will I don’t care about L’manburg I care about you. I care about you, Will. I did all of this for you. It was always for you.” As I sobbed he weakly brought his arms up around me, the blood spilling out over my white sweater from his wound and his mouth. Despite how Will always said wearing white was a bad idea he still bought me this sweater. It was now stained crimson. I held him close, his head resting on my shoulder. “Will I need you. Please, you can’t leave me Will I need you.” Despite my quiet voice, everyone heard me. “It’ll be alright [name]. You don’t need me. You never did. No matter how good we were for each other, how good you were for me, you never needed me. I needed you.” He gave me a weak smile as he gently pulled back, supporting himself. “I needed you but you never needed me. You were strong, stronger than I could ever be. And you’ll be okay, Techno will take care of you. I know he will, he promised me.” As the tears streamed down my face Will brought his hand up to wipe them away, his own blood smearing on top.

“Just promise me something, will you?” I nodded, petting the back of his head and giving him a shaky smile. “Of course Will. Anything.” I watched as his eyes started flickering out. “Make sure to take care of yourself, yeah? I don’t know what I would do if something happened to you.” He hugged me close before his arms fell limp, and I gently laid him down to the ground, staying hunched over and crying. The world around us was silent for the first time in a long time. I slowly slipped Will’s old beanie off his head, he wouldn’t be needing it anymore, and I pulled the sword from his chest. Wiping the blood off onto my sweater I stood up, turning around to face the crowd, Phil standing to the side. I looked down at the sword, holding it with two hands and looking at my reflection in the blade. I dropped it over the edge. “I hope you’re all satisfied.” 

Will’s coat that he had taken off before he pressed the button was lying on the stone a few feet away, and pulling on the beanie I grabbed it off the ground. Before anyone could stutter out a word I pulled on the trench coat and ran, as fast as my legs could take me. As I ran through L’manburg I remembered, and I mourned, something that no one else fighting seemed to be capable of. I ran until I was out of breath and I broke the tree line, running for Pogtopia.

I stayed there for three days, and only one person came to see me. I don’t know what the others were doing, I figure they were trying to rebuild L’manburg, but Techno visited me every day. He visited me the day Will died. He had never been one for physical affection, neither of us had, but he held me close that first night as I cried into his chest. He had to leave during the day, he was now a wanted terrorist of New L’manburg. I had no clue if I was wanted, for what I don’t know. Aiding and abetting a criminal? Supporting a terrorist to our “Great Nation”? He told me that it wasn’t safe for me if he stayed during the day, they were after him, but I never had the heart to tell him no one would come here to look for him. Not when they knew one of the only people in the world who was grieving the man who blew up their country was staying here. No one wanted to see me. And I’m wondering now if spite is the reason I’ve decided to go back to L’manburg. New L’manburg. I wonder if I want to go back because they don’t want me there. Maybe I just want to go back to see once more what Will had done, see his gravestone. They had put it under the L’mantree. 

Whatever my reason for going was I set off after the sun rose, my small belongings from Pogtopia coming with me. I had an ax that someone left behind, and I had the small pin Will used to wear on his sash during the war. He must have taken it off before the battle, its final resting place was on the rock beside his bed, gathering dust in the musty ravine we called home during exile. I clipped it onto the beanie I wore every day. I had since changed out of my old sweater.

I told Techno I would be going there during the day, but that I still wish to see him at night, when it was just us and our consciences, with the moon and the stars bearing witness.

New L’manburg was brilliant. When I stood on the outskirts, debating whether I should take the leap I saw Tommy and Tubbo laughing about something on a small platform full of small stalls. I watched as Phil walked over to them, hiding too late as he looked up and laid his eyes on me. I tried to turn heel and run back to our ravine but I was stopped by a voice. “[Name]?” I felt guilty, as I heard the hope in Tommy’s voice, turning back to face them and stepping into the light. The three of them had their heads turned up to where I was standing, and Tommy’s eyes widened as he began running. I gently began descending to the platform they stood on, and when I reached it Tommy was there waiting, immediately pulling me into a tight hug. When he pulled back I could see the tears in his eyes about to overflow. 

“We didn’t know where you’d gone… you just disappeared, and I-” He cut himself off, catching his breath. “You still smell like him.” His quiet confession caused my eyes to begin tearing up as I pulled him into a hug, my head resting in his neck. “I’m sorry, Tommy.” We broke the hug as we heard a voice calling out Phil’s name, a figure exiting Will’s house. Tommy’s eyes widened, as did Phil and Tubbo’s behind us. Tommy rushed to block my view of the intruder to our moment, words rushing from his mouth. “Please listen I was going to explain before this could happen.” I looked at him confused as the new person stepped up to where Tubbo was standing, speaking to him. “Who’s the new person?” Suddenly, my eyes widened as it clicked, I gently pushed away Tommy who was still talking a mile a minute as he looked at me, scared. When I met this person’s eyes my own filled with tears and I reached forwards before my arm fell. “Will?” My voice was quiet, one hand coming to cover my mouth before I could let out any sobs. Will, now looking more translucent than he did before tilted his head at me. “I know you… I know I do. Why do I know you?” As the sobs began to wrack my body I collapsed to my knees, Tommy rushing over to kneel beside me. Tubbo was the one to finally speak up. “Yes, you do know her. This is [name], you should remember her.” I looked up to Will, whose eyes were flashing in recognition now. “I do know you! You… you’ve been with me forever! Most of my memories are of you. [name]. I’m so glad to see you.” He paused as I stood up shakily. “You have my beanie!” I rushed forwards, falling into his arms as he caught me, gratefully hugging me although he was a bit confused. “Why are you so sad?” I pulled back to look at Phil over his shoulder. “He, uh, he can only remember the good things.” I looked up to Will, meeting his eyes as he towered over me like he used to. The position was comfortable as I tucked in close to him again. “I just… I thought I would never see you again Will.” He hugged me back fiercely before pulling away and smiling. “I know what’ll cheer you up, I’ll show you my home! Would you like to see my home?”

I let out a tiny chuckle as I wiped the tears from my eyes using the sleeve of my jacket. “I would love that. I would love that a whole lot Will.” As he led me away towards a small crane near the new houses I smiled, a real one, looking up to the sky above. Maybe the moon and the stars couldn’t be here to be the witness to my thoughts right now, but I know the clouds and the birds above me can handle it this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who reads this, I hope you are well. Make sure to drink water and stay rested.


End file.
